Pendulum
by NightmareAngel
Summary: (yaoi, SJ, BR, YYY, HO, MM etc,) A Mild lime yaoi fic. Time stops for no one but who keeps it going? Soon they will all find out and will it hurt or help, when they find out distressing pasts and futures?
1. Pendulum

Hey Peoples! This isn't terribly important but STILL! This is my first in two ways! 'Tis yaoi (I've supported but not written before) and it has no OC's (except the little girl)! So Love me and review ^^  
  
Pairings- S/J, O/H, Y/YY, M/M, R/B and 'tis it unless my perverse mind thinks up another one!  
  
Rating Reasons- Minor lime, slight violence and YAOI!  
  
-Chapter One-  
-Pendulum-  
  
Yugi slowly turned the handle and stumbled into the Turtle Game Shop. He looked around, hair bent at odd angles and a slightly concerned look in his young eyes. He heard feet running down the stairs, quick steps that missed a stair every now and them. Yugi smiled and instantly perked up, sliding his book bag off his shoulder and wondering where to hide as Yami jumped onto him.  
  
Ah, well, too late now. Yugi giggled and pushed against Yami's strong chest gently as Yami licked his cheek gently. Yugi looked up into his pharaohs sharply defined eyes and grinned.  
  
"Welcome back, hikari. You look sad." Yami said, wondering if someone had hurt his hikari.. If so, yet another person would be set on fire.  
  
"Oh it's nothing. I missed an easy question on my Africa test." He groaned slightly as he sat up and Yami slid off of him and grabbed his school bag.  
  
"Don't worry, it's a 4 day week-end. I have lots of time.. to drill it into you!" grinned Yami and Yugi blushed darkly at his Yami's sick mind, not that he was complaining. Just then the phone rang and Yami muttered about telling them to fuck off. Yugi grabbed the phone on the off chance it was someone important, as Yami went through his books, still trying to catch up with Yugi's studies.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?" came a hesitant voice and Yugi smiled a bit.  
  
"Hello Ryou-kun." Said Yugi cheerfully as Yami muttered about how English was a stupid language. Ryou breathed a slight sigh of relief and sounded slightly more cheerful.  
  
"Oh, Hello Yugi. How did your Africa test go?" said Ryou, smirking at Bakura, who was trying to decide between two types of beers, which was one of the harder decisions in his lax life. He held them up to Ryou who looked at him like "How am 'I' supposed to know?" and Bakura sighed and just opened them both, poured them into a cup and drank it. Ryou went back to his conversation and turned so he faced the wall, his eyes studying the ceiling.  
  
" Oh that. I got an 88.5% because I missed some of the Zimbabwe questions." Ryou nodded slightly before Yugi hesitantly asked him what he got.  
  
"Oh, that evil teacher gave me a 97% because I missed one of the apartheid questions." Ryou heard his yami choking on the beer, though it shouldn't have surprised him any more because Ryou almost always got perfect grades. Yugi raised his eyebrows slightly as Yami asked what Ryou got. Yugi mouthed "a 97 " and Yami snorted slightly.  
  
"Oh by the way, Jou invited us to the arcade. Would you like to come?" said Yugi as Yami threw his grammar book out the window. again. Ryou glanced at the almost drunk Bakura and agreed quickly.  
  
"All right. In fifteen minutes?" asked Ryou, glancing at his watch. Yugi agreed and they both hung up. Ryou walked into his bedroom and slid off his blue school uniform shirt as Bakura came in, after only one glass of beer. Ryou looked at him and grinned slightly.  
  
"Hello Bakura.. I'm just going out with Yugi and a few friends-" started Ryou but Bakura pounced on him and pushed him into the bed, until the bed spring started to hurt Ryou. He whimpered slightly as Bakura squeezes his arms.  
  
" No you're not." Said Bakura fiercely before gently nipping Ryou's neck and licking up the blood. Ryou flinched slightly and Bakura instantly regretted hurting his hikari, but he didn't want to stop.. He then reached out for a tape dispenser and slid the jagged edge along Ryou's neck. Ryou winced and pushed Bakura back. The glass of beer had not helped Bakura and he fell back, as Ryou grabbed a white tee-shirt and a yellow jacket before running out of the door and running towards the arcade, pulling on the clothing, not caring he was still in blue school pants. He burst through the doors of Otogi's arcade, since Solomon's was closed for a while. Otogi and Honda looked up, Hondas arms around Otogi's waist and his head on Otogi's shoulder, as Otogi flicked the different rods of the fooseball, against Seto, whose boyfriend Jou was sitting on the counter, cheering him on.  
  
Ryou smiled softly as Jou waved at him and jumped off the counter and patted the wheezing albino on the back, before he handed him an open coke. Seto looked slightly disagreeable look but Jou kissed the billionaire gently and he let it go. Ryou gulped it down and looked over at the door as Yami and Yugi walked in, Yugi grinning and Yami looking unhappy, probably due to a large mudstain on his shirt. They all laughed merrily, except Seto Kaiba, and then they passed around drinks, Coke for Yugi, Ryou and Otogi, beer for Honda and Jou and wine for Seto. Yami just sipped some of everyone's. The door opened with a soft jingle as the two silver bells hit together. Otogi moved forward, eager to sell something. It was a little girl, probably only five or something, but she had white eyes, no pupil, not even a shine of light on them. It's as if everything had been taken away. She wore a long white kimono around her frail form and it was quite obvious she couldn't talk either. She moved her blank pupils to look at everyone and slide into their minds gently. For all the Yami's and hikari's, it was nothing new but for everyone else, it was like water sliding into them and flowing through every piece, knowing everything in one moment.  
  
'Hello' She spoke, though her mouth never moved. They watched her, eyes widening slightly, except Yami. He moved forward slightly and looked at the child. With that she turned slowly and left.  
  
----------- A/N-Freaky, I know, but please review!! *chibi eyes* Pwease? ^^! 


	2. TickTock

Thank ye for the reviews! ^_~. Camille- I know, I'm trying to go for the manga and not the anime Alostblackcat- the little girl is rather odd. She's SORTA based off the girl in X, but I don't read it enough so. Ranma Higurashi- Yay, you my first reviewer ^^  
  
_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_ ()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()  
-Tick-Tock-  
-Chapter Two-  
-Pendulum-  
Otogi and the others just stood there, staring at the now closed door. Yami bit his lip gently and cursed inwardly. Yugi glanced at his Yami and saw the deep concentration and wrapped his arm around the taller boy's waist. Yami looked down at his hikari and gently bent down. He tilted Yugi's head up and kissed him firmly. Yugi looked slightly surprised but returned the kiss.  
  
Jou wanted them, smiling softly, almost sad. Suddenly a strong arm slid around Jou's chest and pulled him into an aisle. Jou was pushed against the floor and he closed his eyes as he winced, and opened his mouth to curse at his attacker.  
  
Gently another mouth covered his and slid their tongue in. Jou opened his brown eyes, into beautiful cobalt ones. He smirked softly and slid his arms around his lover's neck. Seto gently moved down Jou's neck and kissed down to his chest, before gently tracing Jou's name with his tongue. Jou grinned softly and Seto smiled a touch.  
  
Otogi and Honda just sat on the counter, wondering who the little girl was. Honda grabbed a pencil and threw it at Yami, since he'd probably be the most knowledgeable about it. Yami looked up from straddling Yugi and unbuttoning his shirt and he caught the pen.  
  
"What?" he asked darkly, his crotch about to break out of his pants. Honda grinned sheepishly.  
  
"You looked like you knew the girl. Did you?" he asked uncomfortably as Yami slid off Yugi and Seto and Jou poked their heads around the side of the aisle, since the rest of their bodies was stark naked. Otogi groaned mentally at the thought of cleaning up their fluids later.  
  
Yami sighed and slid his shirt on again. He leaned back on his hands as Yugi laid his head on his yami's lap.  
  
"I have a feeling she is the re-incarnation of the Oracle."  
  
"The Greek one?" asked Jou as Seto thrust into him. His eyes closed in pleasure and he bit his lip so as not to say anything.  
  
"Yes, the Greek one, how many do you know, you fool? Anyway, she's not five, in any guess. She's probably stuck in the body of that child, never aging at all." Said Yami absently, stroking Yugi's spiky hair gently, mainly for his own sake. Honda and Otogi shrugged slightly as Ryou pulled out a book. Honda glanced at him, one eye twitching.  
  
"Do you just carry textbooks with you randomly?"  
  
"Yes.." Said Ryou, flicking through it and searching for any information on the Oracle. He flicked through some pages on Apollo before coming to it. He looked around, wondering if to read it or not.  
  
"Read it you idiot." Said Yami, not in the best of moods.  
  
"All right.. ahem, The most famous oracle in Greece, and the location of a temple of Apollo; it was also known as the oracle of Delphi. At the oracle, a priestess went into a trance, supposedly breathed vapors from a cleft in the rocks, and delivered messages from Apollo to persons who sought her advice. These messages were often difficult to interpret. Well, that doesn't really tell us anything." Sighed Ryou before looking up at the others.  
  
"We could try a library." Suggested Honda casually. The others nodded slightly and stood up. Jou and Seto sighed, since they had to end their little moment but they got up and got their clothing on. They came out of the aisle and followed the others. Seto invited them, rather was told to by Jou, into the limo and they slid in and rode to a nearby library in silence. They went in and split up to look, each one partnering with their lover, except Ryou, who went on his own.  
  
About ten minutes late they all meet back at a large dictionary in the back, where Yugi was looking it up and Yami was teasing him gently.  
  
"A shrine consecrated to the worship and consultation of a prophetic deity, as that of Apollo at Delphi." Read Yugi calmly, as Honda pulled out the paper he'd found on her.  
  
"In classical Greece, the pre-eminent oracle was the one at the temple of Apollo at Delphi. This oracle exerted considerable influence across the country, and was consulted before all major undertakings -- wars, the founding of colonies, and so forth. She also was respected by the semi-Hellenic countries around the Greek world, such as Macedonia, Lydia, Caria, and even Egypt. Croesus of Lydia consulted Delphi before attacking Persia, and according to Herodotus received the answer "if you do, you will destroy a great empire." Croesus found the response favorable and attacked, and was utterly overthrown. " said Honda, looking as though he understood none of it. Yami raised an eyebrow slightly.  
  
"Didn't she say that the God would no longer speak there or something?" he asked, reaching for Hondas paper. Honda looked at it before nodding slightly.  
  
"Yea, but it says she was probably bribed."  
  
"How'd she die?" asked Otogi and Honda glanced at him, wondering why the hell he wanted to know. Jou piped up with the answer, even though Seto's hands were down Jou's pants and they weren't exactly still.  
  
"It said she had her throat slit, before the person gauged out her eyes and sliced her ears off, and took them as a prize."  
  
"That's why she's deaf, blind and mute, you idiots." Muttered Seto, kissing Jou's neck.  
  
"But why us?" asked Yugi, confused. 


	3. Coocoo

All right, thank you all for the reviews! ^_^!! You guys rock. Anyway, here we go!  
  
----------_------------_-------------_-----------_---------_-----------_---- --------_---------------_---------_-------------  
-Coo-coo-  
-Chapter Three-  
-Pendulum-  
  
Yami looked down at Yugi and shrugged a bit.  
  
"I don't know, little one. But I do know something else." Yami pulled Yugi towards him and kissed him firmly. Honda rolled his eyes and broke them apart.  
  
"We need you to tell us everything you know." Yami glared at Honda, about to punch him but he held back.  
  
"She was a priestess. She had long white hair and white eyes, though when she was alive she wasn't blind. She used to 'breathe in vapors' from a cleft in the rocks. No one knew what was there, because she was the only one who ever went there. She was helping two young seers, a boy and his brother, when she was killed. They took the eyes because they thought she saw nothing that was real, the ears for she never heard anything any God or Gods said. And they slit her throat so that even if she survived, she couldn't talk. Then they ransacked her apartments and apparently stole something of great value, though no one is aware of what it is." Yami said boredly and Ryou scribbled it down in a notebook. Yami then pulled Yugi into one of the aisles, Romance, and forced his clothing off. There were hushed screams then they saw Yami on top of Yugi. Honda and Otogi looked away, blushing and Seto had pinned Jou against the wall.  
  
Ryou turned away, a tear sliding down his cheek. He was jealous.. Incredibly. All Bakura ever did was pin him against the wall and hit him. very rarely with his fist, usually with whatever large objects were at hand. Ryou sighed and grabbed his textbooks, before moving into the 'Fiction' section and looking for some new books. He turned around to look at the authors under 'T' and saw the girl. She moved her head, so her eyes where looking into his, even though she couldn't see. She turned and walked out of the aisle, and into a different one. Ryou ran after her, but it was like she disappeared. He kept running, pushing people and books away from him. He got to the exit and saw her walking towards the street.  
  
He yelled and rushed foreward, grabbing her and rolling, getting the full impact of the car as it hit him in the leg. He hit the ground and opened his eyes slowly, but saw he was holding no one. He tried to sit up but his leg shot fire up through his body. He cringed and then lay back, slowly passing out, blood running from where the wind shield hit his leg.  
  
He opened his eyes but he wasn't lying in the middle of the high way, with people screaming around him. He was lying on a white bed, where a young woman was sitting in front of him. She had long white hair, the light shimmering on it and a white dress on.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes. thank you.. where am I?" She looked at him with a soft smile on her face.  
  
"Your body is in the middle of Tokyo highway, surrounded by your friends and an angry white haired young man who is slapping you." She said thoughtfully, looking up at the ceiling, as if thinking.  
  
"And. what is this?" asked Ryou, cringing at the thought of Bakura would do to him.  
  
"Well, this is my spirit room. Your spirit was afraid to die so I calmed it down and led it here. Don't worry, you'll get your own body back." She said quietly, before standing up.  
  
"Why did you make me get hit by a car?" he asked softly, slowly sitting up, as the blanket fell down and uncovered his bare chest.  
  
"I had two options. I saw that you would get hit so I could either have you saving me and break a leg and a few ribs, or try and commit suicide, and die. So."  
  
"I thought you could see the future but not change it."  
  
"I usually can't. It's vveerryy rare that a seer can change the future. I noticed that your Pharoh knew some of my history. Do you know who those boys were?"  
  
"No." said Ryou flatly.  
  
"The ones who call Honda and Jou are there new hosts. Honda and Jou can see the future a bit, but they'd have to tap it first." She looked at the ground and closed her eyes, her fingers drifting over some books she had on a wooden desk. She then turned around and put a hand out towards him, fingers stretched open.  
  
"Farewell." Ryou felt himself rocket back into his own spirit room. His body ached, his leg felt like someone was burning it and Bakura was waiting for him.  
  
"Hello. aibou.." 


	4. Trance Of Dreams

Ryou slowly looked up at Bakura, before moving his arms above his head, shielding his body as Bakura rammed a fist into Ryou's cheek. He cried out, falling backwards. He looked up at his yami, terrified. Bakura grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the wall. Ryou scratched at Bakura's hands, eyes closing as he gasped for breath.  
  
"BAKA!" Bakura dropped him, kicking Ryou in the leg. Ryou hit the floor of his soul room, closing his eyes in pain. Bakura sneered slightly, watching Ryou slowly take in breath.  
  
"You tried to kill yourself, you bastard!" He punched Ryou's head, and Ryou's hands quickly felt his head, the room spinning around him.  
  
"You hate me, so why do you care if I get hurt?" whimpered Ryou. Bakura's eyes narrowed sharply.  
  
"No one would cook, clean or be my servant! I'd be kicked out of the house! I'd be farther for killing that moronic Pharaoh! Are you questioning me?" He screamed and threw Ryou against the wall, before going into his own soul room. Ryou slowly crumbled onto the ground and lay there, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
He then sat up, looking around his soul room. It had once had toys everywhere, with candy mixed in.. Now the toys were disappearing rapidly, and the candy was all gone. One the left biggest wall was a large picture, with pieces missing. It was a woman, sitting with her hands folded on her knees, wearing a long sleeved blue dress. There was a face, with dark black hair tumbling down her shoulders, a proud neck and elegantly shaped face. But there was no actual face. It was Ryou's mother. he didn't remember much about her so many pieces were missing. There were books scattered around, and a large folded map of England, his home country. There was small heart necklace, that beat gently, but it had many cracks and chips, representing his sad life. There was a small picture inside the heart necklace, but Ryou wasn't able to see the face clearly.  
  
There were pictures of his friends, but they were fading slightly. There was a small stuffed cat and a book with a pencil on top of it. But there was no real light, just a little coming from the pictures of his friends and the picture of his mother. The rest was in the shadows. Ryou slowly sighed and closed his eyes, before feeling his body around him. He opened his eyes slowly, to see Yugi, Honda, Jou and Anzu's concerned face above him. They all broke into smiles when he sat up.  
  
"You're alive! We were worried!" said Yugi exuberantly. He smiled cheerfully and Ryou smiled back a bit.  
  
"Yes, I am.. Thank you." He noticed Seto, Bakura, Otogi, Yami and Mai, standing around. He smiled softly, before his father flung the doors open.  
  
"Father?!" asked Ryou, not ready to believe it. His father was off in Indonesia, last time Ryou had checked. His father walked up to Ryou and hugged him tightly. Ryou could scarcely breathe and attempted to tell his dad this.  
  
"Father.can't breathe."  
  
"Oh, sorry. Listen, I can only stay a couple of minutes, but I'm glad you're ok. What a lunatic driver, hitting you when you were just standing on the sidewalk. tsk, a shame, anyway, I'll call you tonight." With that, Ryou's father left.  
  
"Hit by a lunatic driver?" asked Ryou, eyes slowly sliding over to his friends. They grinned innocently.  
  
"Well, we couldn't tell him you tried to commit suicide." Muttered Jou, grinning sheepishly. Ryou smiled outwardly, but he was torn apart inside. His dad had come, for what, 3 minutes? He didn't care about his son enough to stay around? Ryou sighed softly.  
  
"Are you ok? Do you want something to eat?" worried Yugi, getting some chocolate balls from his pack. He handed one to Ryou and then gave the others to his friends. Ryou nodded his thanks, not trusting himself to speak. He gently bit the chocolate ball, looking at the bed.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Yugi again. Ryou looked up and nodded mutely, before softly adding.  
  
"I'm just a little tired." Yugi nodded and got everyone else to leave. As they were leaving, Yugi softly asked Yami if he thought Ryou would be ok.  
  
"Yes. probably." Murmured Yami back, before they left.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------Later--------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
.As he was leaving with Jou, Honda saw the Oracle again. His eyes widen and he yelled for Jou to come with him. He started chasing the girl. She seemed to be only walking, but Honda could never seem to catch up. He keep running for climbing up a fire escape, hoping to run over the top of the building, then drop down and be in front of the little girl. He then looked down, not having realized it was so high, but Jou slammed into him and they bought fell.  
  
As they were falling, and screaming a whole bloody lot, they saw the girl and she turned and nodded slightly.  
  
With that, they hit the ground.  
  
Honda woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around, but he was at Otogi's , lying on his friend/ lovers couch. He looked at the sleeping Otogi before standing up and walking into the kitchen, in his boxers. He got a drink of water, downing it quickly, still terrified. It had been real. very real.. He had almost felt the fire escape, seen the Oracle. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to think.  
  
'Just a dream, get a grip on yourself. It's over, just another nightmare.' Honda felt a hand on his shoulder, jumping before realizing it was just Otogi. He sighed deeply, and looked at his lover sheepishly. Otogi's hair was at odd angles and his eyes were semi-closed. He didn't look thrilled.  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
"No. You gonna tell me?"  
  
"4:54. Do you know what I did to the last person who woke me up this early?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I gutted him and ate him like an animal. Why are YOU up?"  
  
"Weird dream."  
  
"I told you not to eat the pizza.." muttered Otogi, turning his back to Honda and walking back to his bedroom. Honda smirked slightly before following the shorter teen.  
  
'Just a dream. right.' Honda thought, before tackling Otogi onto the bed, the dream falling from his mind completely.  
  
--------------------------------Elsewhere- --------------------------  
  
The little girl sat on a large, gray slab of rock, her white clothing piling up around her. She had her fingers against her temples, her large white eyes opened, but she had been sitting like that for about an hour.  
  
'You continue to hide your talent.. I have tapped it for you, and you think it is a mere dream. What has happened to our race that we have become so insensitive, so confused? We consider ourselves intelligent but we miss the obvious, start wars and hate one another. What have you let happened, Great Mother[1]?' thought the girl, before leaning back a bit, moving her hands from her head and closing her eyes.  
  
'I tried, Great Mother Of Earth, but please, let the God's show him his way. There is no more I can do' she thought again, standing up and walking down the many steps from the alter.  
  
"Did you see anything?" asked a older girl, walking towards the littler girl. The Oracle looked up at the other girl. She had not heard her, but she knew what she was asking.  
  
'He refuses to acknowledge it.'  
  
"Oh."  
  
'But he WILL realize his talent.' She added, trying to re-assure the other girl. She smiled softly and nodded, before gently touching her dark blue robe, at the two shoulders, and bowing.  
  
"Good." Said the apprentice, before looking at the Oracle.  
  
The Oracle looked forward and began walking again, thinking of all she had shown the boy and why he refused to believe. She dismissed it being human stupidity and stubbornness, before pausing and looking at the ceiling of the dark Greek Temple.  
  
'Could it be. someone is sheilding him?'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------|--------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Alrighti then! Hoped ya liked it ^_^.  
  
[1] Great Mother- Also known as Earth. 


	5. Gears

Hey peoples! Hope you liked the last chapter. Kind of odd and slightly disturbing at parts, leaning two people to tell me I need a beta- reader. If anyone would like to apply for this position, no pay but lots of love! ^_^. If you do, you can IM on AIM at RequiemForJokers or OneLostHarpyLady. ^_^ Sankou! ---------------------------------------------------------------|------------ -----------------------------------------------------  
  
The Oracle then bowed her head slightly and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. She knew it couldn't have been the Pharaoh, nor the Pharaoh's little friend. The boy, Honda Hiroto, his lover wouldn't have the knowledge. would he? She considered this before kneeling down and letting out a prayer.  
  
"Oh Greek Gods of limited existence. I believed in you and as atonement for my sins, the God above sent me back here. This is the punishment of my ways, but cursed not am I for knowing the future but cursed are those who laugh at the future." She then stood and felt the scar gently running along her neck. It was really the reason she couldn't talk, since when she'd been killed thousands of years ago, the blade has sliced her vocal cords. They hit together when she tried to talk but it wasn't audible.  
  
She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and she raised her head slightly, wondering what they wanted.  
  
'What is it...?' She let out a small connection between her and the young woman.  
  
'I was wondering if you were hungry?'  
  
'No thank you.' With that the apprentice turned and left, her robe gently rustling on the polished white marble floor. The oracle sat down, before laying back, her white hair pooling out around her body. She was alone again. All alone, with no one to talk to, no one to understand her. She didn't have long to dwell on it, because the darkness around her eyes ( A/N- referring to her blindness) was filled with images. She saw a brown haired boy and a blonde haired boy. They were kissing gently, when the door opened. The brown haired boy turned from the blonde and looked at the door. Who ever was there surprised them and they hastily broke apart. The Oracle tried to see who it was but she could not. She sighed as the vision faded and she stood, wondering what to do. It didn't seem very important but she wasn't sure.  
  
She finally decided to ignore it, before laying back and falling into her world of nothingness.  
  
Jou looked up at his father, who was drunk again. Jounouchi's father stepped forward drunkenly, but his punch hit it's target ; Jou's face. Jou slammed back, crying out in pain as he felt his nose break. He held it gently with one hand, before grabbing a beer bottle and pulling an arm in front of his head. He smashed the bottle against his own arm, so that the liquid sprayed into Jou's fathers eyes. His father yelled and reared back, holding his eyes, as Jou got up and ran towards to door. Jou's father cursed at him and tried to stop him but Jou was already out the door and running down the steps. He kept running, until he got out into the rain. He looked up at the sky, breathing heavily.  
  
'Great Jou, where are you going to go now? I cant got to Yugi's, or Anzu's. Honda is probably at Otogi's.. Seto! It's worth a shot.' Jou glanced at his watch, which read a hazy 7:30, before running towards a bus stop, soon becoming soaking wet. He waited 15 minutes for a bus before getting it to the nearest stop by Seto's house. Jounouchi began running, his heart pumping and his lungs burning. He kept running until he saw Seto's house come into view. His eyes widened and he tried to go faster. He finally ran up the steps, before collapsing against the door. He stayed there for a while, on his knees, with his head against the door. He finally stood, staring at the black painted door. He gently knocked, waiting for an answer. The door slowly opened, showing Jou, with soaked hair, clothes and body. The butler gracefully let Jou in before telling him that 'Mr.Kaiba is not in at the moment'. Jou nodded slightly before sitting down at a chair offered to him and gladly accepting the towel. He rubbed it against his hair, slowly drying it out.  
  
Kaiba came back a bit later, walking in confidently, his trademark white coat barely moving, as if frozen. He glanced at Jou before handing his briefcase to the butler and walking over. Jou looked up at him and smiled a little.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hello. Why are you here? You're bleeding too." Seto knelt down and gently licked away the blood running down Jou's cheek. Jou smirked a little and gently pushed him away.  
  
"I had a fight with my dad. Can I crash here for a bit?" Seto nodded before taking Jou's hand and taking him upstairs. Seto closed the door gently, before shedding his trench coat.  
  
"You should take a warm shower. It'll warm you up."  
  
"Are you saying that because you care or just want me to shed my clothing?"  
  
"A little bit of both." Jou grinned slightly and slid his shirt off gently.  
  
Seto walked into the adjoined bathroom, flicking the faucets into the action. Hot water poured out and Seto added a bit of cold, so Jou wouldn't melt. He frowned slightly before two warm arms encircled his waist. He glanced down, blushing lightly as Jou used his tongue to push Seto's shirt up and then lick the skin. He gently massaged it before his head was pulled up into a tight kiss. Seto pushed Jou against the wall roughly, suckling his tongue gently.  
  
Jou let out a muted moan before giving in completely.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------Later [1] --------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Seto slowly opened his eyes to red lights. He peered at them cautiously before poking them. This set it off, and it began bleeping insistently. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. The door opened and he butler came in.  
  
"Its time to get up." The man was used to a not very pleasant response but he got an alarm clock chucked at his face. He ran out and yelled through the door.  
  
"But, Mr. Kaiba, it's 6:30, time to get up!"  
  
"Go away, you disturbing pedophile! It's Saturday morning and if you leave me alone, I'll dismember you and if that doesn't kill you, I'll burn you at the stake and feed your ashes TO SCHOOL CHILDREN!" Yelled Seto, before laying back on his pillow and rolling over, bumping into a warm body. He looked down at the blonde mess of hair, the only visible part of Jou. He smirked slightly and pulled the blankets away from Jou's face, looking at him in wonder.  
  
He gently kissed the blondes cheek before standing up and sliding on some boxers. He glanced out the window before opening the curtains completely.  
  
Jou groaned slightly and rolled onto his back, covering his eyes with an arm.  
  
"Oi! No fair." He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He slowly opened an eye and glanced at Seto.  
  
"Come on, I wanna sleep." He flopped back, muttering obscenities. Seto shook his head, smirking some. He crawled onto the bed and lay his head on Jou's stomach. Jounouchi looked at him and laughed some, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. He looked at Seto and closed his eyes.  
  
'Screw some stupid Oracle. No one cares anyway. I prefer to live here and now and not in some stupid visions of hers.' He thought peacefully. -------------------------------------------------------------------------\-- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Thank you people, and please let me no if you wanna beta read. ^_~.  
  
[1]- Like I'm telling YOU what they're doing ^_~. well, maybe just a little :-P. 


	6. On The Wall

Whoo! Reviews! –pets her wonderful reviewers-   
  
This chappie is dedicated to Renee! Whoo! Merry Christmas! (You'll get more :-P)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------^_^---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami sat up quickly from the bed, his eyes widening and his breathing heavy. He rubbed his forehead gently before laying back. He rolled over onto his side, looking at the quiet boy next to him. He gently brushed Yugi's hair out of his face, before gently kissing Yugi's young lips. He gently trailed kisses down Yugi's next, until he got to his waist. By this time, Yugi had woken up and was looking blearily at his Yami.  
  
"What are you doing Yami?" Yami slid a leg over Yugi, before pushing his hands down on either side of Yugi's head. He gently moved down, nuzzling Yugi's lips with his own, before pulling him into a deep kiss.  
  
Yugi closed his eye, reaching up and gently grabbing onto Yami's shoulders, trying to pull him in closer, eager. Yami gently bit Yugi's lip, before fiercely pulling Yugi's head in closer and sliding his tongue around. Yugi moaned softly, as Yami began to trail kiss down Yugi's body again. Yugi moved his head back, closing his eyes and letting a soft groan slip through his lips.   
  
Yami glanced around, feeling as though someone was watching. He moved his head up, looking around, before shrugging it off and bowing his head again. Yami gently slid down Yugi's boxers, about to kiss down to Yugi's crotch, but he felt like someone was watching him again. He sighed and flopped next to Yugi, looking at the ceiling and pouting. Yugi looked over at him and cuddled against him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, little one. Get some rest." Yami gently ran his hand through Yugi's hair before closing his eyes and going to sleep again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------^-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Oracle smiled softly, her blind eyes opening slightly.  
  
'Interesting. He noticed my presence…" She gently closed her eyes again and rubbed them gently with two fingers, licking her lips gently. She then pulled her hands gently down through her hair, a finger nail gently brushing against the scar across her throat. She cringed, not from pain but from memory.  
  
'So long ago and it still hurts... Oh well, I deal with the future, not the past.' She slowly stood up, before walking forward. She couldn't see in the logical sense, but she knew her way around perfectly. She walked forward, before turning a few times and going into a large room. She walked towards a small pool of water, with small fish and a few ducks. She pulled up the hem of her robe, dipping her small feet daintily into the warm water. The apprentice continually complained about how it was unsafe and she might slip and die, but she knew deep down she couldn't die, until someone changed their own future. She shrugged off the thoughts, before seating her young body on the small step above the water, trailing her fingers through the water gently.   
  
'How beautiful...' she mused...And yet again, her eyes clouded. She opened her mouth, trying to scream as the searing visions brought a pain she'd never felt before. Her body snapped back, hands out, before she lay back, her white hair spilling around her and her blind eyes wide open.   
  
Jou and Seto lay there, Seto's hands pushed against Jou's shoulders, his body forcing itself into Jou's. Jou groaned slightly, as Seto thrust deeper into him. The Oracle cringed slightly, feeling like she was invading their privacy. Then the door swung open and her view flipped towards it. There stood Mokuba, his face radiating cheerfully. His eyes slowly widened as Jou and Seto's heads snapped towards him.  
  
"Mokuba!!" yelled Seto, grabbing a bathrobe and running after him. Jou lay there, his naked body shimmering in sweat. He slowly got up, his body sore but pleasured. He slowly stumbled into the shower, hitting the faucet, feeling the water pour down his body. A soft sigh slipped out of his mouth, as he leaned back. He closed his eyes, letting the water gently massage his body.  
  
He heard the door open and peeked out from behind the shower curtain to see none other then Mokuba closing the door and sitting on the floor. Jou hid behind the curtain, cursing softly, looking for somewhere to hide.  
  
"Dear person behind the shower curtain. I don't know you but..." he heard a little voice start off and he eagerly listened. "I saw my big brother Seto and Jou doing something in the bed today. Is it wrong, for two guys to love each other?"  
  
Jou sighed softly, brushing some wet hair back from his eyes. He looked at the ceiling before smiling softly.  
  
"No. Don't they have as much of a right as anyone? People fall in love a lot and who can be the judge and say "I don't like you loving them, so stop" and then the person has to stop. It's not fair to them or to anyone."  
  
"But…but Seto always said he hated Jou." Jou smiled softly.  
  
"People fall in love with strange people. It's not like a light you can turn on and off, its love. Love doesn't listen to nobody."   
  
"Oh…right. I suppose you're right. Is it wrong, for me to like a girl?"  
  
"Of course not. Different people like different people."  
  
"Good! Anyway, who are you?" asked Mokuba curiously, standing up. Jou sheepishly poked his head around the side of the curtain and Mokuba's eyes widened. Jou grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he got out, and he grabbed Mokuba's arm.  
  
"Does it make what I said any less valid that I believe in it?" Mokuba turned his brown eyes towards Jou, before shaking his head. Jou gently knelt down and hugged Mokuba, who wrapped his arms around his neck. Just then Seto burst in, looking around.  
  
"Mokuba- Jou! What are you to doing?" he asked coldly as Jou stood up. He looked at Seto sagely, before smiling a little.  
  
"Just talking. I think Mokuba's views have changed slightly…?" said Jou softly, looking down at Mokuba. Mokuba nodded slightly.  
  
"I can handled you and Jou being together. But there is one thing."  
  
"What?" asked Seto softly.  
  
"Could you put a sign on the door next time? I think I am totally scarred for life."  
  
Seto smirked slightly, gently running a hand through Mokuba's unruly hair.  
  
"Sure, little bro. Sure." 


End file.
